Breaking Off
by Cory13
Summary: Isabella is worried about what is happening arround Hogwarts. After a train wreck puts her father in a comma she begins having these strange dreams. Her freinds soon start to turn on her and her mother thinks she needs some help. What is Isabella to do?


**A/N-Hi all. I hope I do well on this story because its one of the first harry potter ones im doing. So read on!**

_**Chapter One-**_

_**Train Wreck**_

Isabella ran down the stairs skipping every two steps. She slid into the kitchen and grabbed her toast from the toaster. She quickly smeared butter and strawberry jam all over it and ran back upstairs.

"Honestly, if she would have just woken up when I told her to she wouldn't have to rush." Hermione put her hands on her hips and shook her head slowly. She looked over at Kent in his high chair and noticed that he had overturned his bowl of cereal onto his head, now wearing the bowl as a hat.

"Oh you little slob." Hermione smiled taking the bowl off the giggling baby and wiping his head with a napkin.

"What did Kent do this time?" Harry came into kitchen fixing his tie. "And why is Izzy tearing apart her room, it looked like a mad man had ripped through it."

"She's probably trying to find her books. I swear one of these days' she's going to miss the train, she does this ever year. You know when I was in Hogwarts…"

Harry cut her off,"…I was always punctual and I was never late for the train or a class. Yes dear I know, you say this every year and every time we get a letter home." Harry smirked at his wife.

Hermione frowned, "I'm just saying she has to learn some responsibility is all." She picked up Kent and brought him over to his little rocker. She laid him down and she slowly swung it back and forth.

Harry smiled, "I love you dear." Hermione looked at him, "What did you do now?"

"Oh come one, why is it every time I say I love you I automatically did something wrong?" "Because I know you, now what did you do wrong?"

Harry frowned; he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I did nothing wrong. I'm just telling you, I love you."

"Well then," Hermione kissed Harry, "I love you too."

"Honestly, can't you guys ever get a room?" Isabella came into the kitchen dragging her trunk across the floor.

Hermione laughed, "When you learn to be on time, we'll think about it." Harry let go of Hermione and he walked over to the coat rack. "Ready munchkin?"

Isabella smiled, "Dad you know I hate it when you call me munchkin, but not just yet." She went over to Kent's rocker and kissed his forehead softly. "Bye Kent, I'll miss yah!"

Isabella went over to her mother and kissed her cheek, "Bye mum love yah." "I love you to sweetie."

Hermione gave her daughter a hug and a kiss before she let her go back to her trunk.

Isabella picked up her trunk and walked through the door that her father had held open for her.

"Here let me get that," Harry picked up her trunk and put it in the back seat of the car. "Buckle up now." He said smiling.

"Dad I'm 16 I think I know to buckle up by now." Harry smiled as he pulled out of the drive way.

When they arrived at the train station they unloaded Isabella's trunk and her cat SnowBall. Snowball was lying down on the top of Isabella's trunk which made it all the more heavier to pull.

When the pair arrived at the platform Harry held Isabella's hand as they went through.

All of Isabella's family was there, Uncle Ron, George and Fred and Aunt Cho and Ginny. She looked past the crying Aunts and Uncles when she spotted what she was looking for she left her dads side and ran towards her cousins. Divinity, Kyle and Lilly were all standing together.

When Isabella came close to them they all smiled and yelled at her to hurry up. Kyle and Lilly's red hair overwhelmed Isabella's eyes.

As for Divinity she has her mothers hair, straight shiny black hair.

She hugged them all and said her hellos. "What have you all been doing this summer? I've missed you all so much!"

"I was in China, visiting my grandmother." Divinity answered.

"Me and Lil were in Egypt, visiting Uncle Percy.

Isabella smiled, "Sounds like you all had eventful summers. I just stayed home..all alone." Isabella put on her little puppy dog face, -every laughed.

The horn blew for the train, "We better go find a cabin now- their might not be any left if we keep standing here." Isabella lead the way onto the red train. She looked into every cabin, all full. When they reached the very last cart they saw one clear cabin she rushed inside before anyone else had a chance to find it.

All the cousins gathered inside and immediately picked up where they left off. Kyle and Divinity were talking about their trips and Isabella and Lilly were talking about famous wizards.

Night was coming over the train like a thick blanket, everyone was getting tired. "I vote that we get into our robes and then take a little cat nap. That way, when we wake up we won't have to scramble to change." said Isabella as she stretched and yawned.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "That sounds wonderful!" Divinity said. They all got into their robes and settled back down. Isabella layed down on her seat, with Kyle underneath her it wasn't very comfortable but she was tired. Divinity and Lilly slept next to each other, seeming how they were skinny enough they could fit into a mouse hole if they wanted.

"Isabella, Isabella!" Isabella felt someone shaking her arm, she turned over and rubbed her eyes, feeling Kyle's knee in her ribs she shifted herself to see who was shaking her.

"Dad, what do you want?" She said sleepily, yawning after. "Her dad pulled her off Kyle and yanked her out of the cabin. He closed the door and looked at her. " Yes dad you look soo handsome in your new teachers robes now can I go back to sleep?" Isabella started towards the cabin doors.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Isabelle scenced something wrong, she was awake now, she looked at her father with concern, "What's wrong Dad?" She said sternly.

"I have to tell you something, its about you, its very important, you must listen carefully."

Isabella felt his grip getting tighter. She squinted, "Dad, what..."

_CRASH_

Isabella opened her eyes; everything was foggy for a minute then everything evened out. She was cold, she felt herself shiver. She got up and felt her head spin, she didn't like this.

When Isabella got a glimpse of where she was she noticed that she wasn't in the train anymore, no one was.

She panicked and got up quickly…bad idea. She held her head for a minute. She looked around for her Dad for her cousins for someone. Suddenly she spotted Caleb Diggory.

"Caleb," she called out, "Caleb over here: She ran over to him, he had a fresh gash to his head and his lip was bleeding.

"Isabella, are you ok?" "I think so, I don't know if I'm bleeding on my head or not, I don't feel any kind of blood anywhere, you don't look so good though."

"Amazing, you don't even have a scratch." She smiled, "I wish I could say the same about you."

"Forget me, look what happened to the train, the conductor is nowhere to be found and there is no one else unless their under all the rubble."

"Oh god dad!" Isabella looked around in a panic. How long had it been since the crash, what caused it , and was every one ok?

"Hogwarts train station is only a mile or two up the road. We can walk it and notify someone of the crash." "Of course." Isabella didn't like leaving the site. She didn't know if her dad was alive. She didn't know that if he was, was he going to survive until help came?

She crossed her arms and frowned, afraid of what caused this. Caleb put his arm around her shoulder and they headed off up the tracks to the station.


End file.
